


From Zero (Not Even One)

by Trashy_McTrash



Category: Day6 (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha!Minhyuk, Alpha!Shownu, Alpha!Wonho, Alpha!YoungK, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Dowoon, Beta!Hyungwon, Beta!Jae, Day6 are like Monsta X's best friends, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Heats, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Scent Marking, Scenting, Subdrop, alpha!jooheon, alpha!sungjin, and will get it, beta!kihyun, changkyun needs love, discrimination against omegas, idk what is happening with this story, just some hot and heavy smut bc why not, omega!Wonpil, omega!changkyun, trigger warning for dissociation in the first couple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_McTrash/pseuds/Trashy_McTrash
Summary: Changkyun is an orphan omega who wants more from his life than cooking and cleaning for some rich alpha who he carries pups for. he runs away to university and is instantly taken care of by alphas and betas. maybe he started from zero but he knows now he is on his way to happiness.





	1. Into The New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to this fic. I hope to have this as a continuous work so feel free to leave chapter ideas and i'll try my best to do them for you. :)

Im Changkyun was more than ashamed of his status. How could someone like him compete with those of other ranks. He knew that omegas didn’t go to uni. He was supposed to be finding an Alpha who would be his mate and find a pack to live with. He should be listening to their orders and bearing pups. The orphanage was very set on that being the answer. The orphanage omegas were so disappointed in him for pursuing higher education rather than learning to cook and clean. Changkyun cracked open his bank account and ran cash in hand. That’s how he ended up standing in the middle of a town he didn’t know staring at the uni buildings. 

His whole world was on his back; it left Changkyun wondering what he would do. His orphanage taught cooking and cleaning. He had not been prepared to run for three days before then having to attend the orientation week. It left him homeless and confused. He needed to find omegas or betas but not alphas.

Changkyun slipped into the unlocked bathrooms and utilised a spare shower stall. He washed himself with scentless soap and dried off before changing into his only other clothes. He sprayed a scentless deodorant on himself before exiting the room and heading for the meeting point. To say he was early was an understatement. 

He found the spot with no troubles. After all it was just the big grass patch in the middle of all the buildings. He settled himself under a large tree and closed his eyes trying to catch a couple seconds of sleep. He knew that people wouldn’t smell his omega scent unless they were in his personal space and so he let himself relax. He let his headphones slip into his ears and plugged them into his new phone. The boy greeted sleep warmly and soon there was the bliss of nothingness.

Six boys dragged themselves into the yard. Jooheon was practically begging Hyungwon to stand on his own two feet and Hoseok and Minhyuk were bickering about who took longer in the shower. Kihyun smiled and felt a warmth, once strange but now familiar, blooming in his chest as he walked with Hyunwoo. 

The boys started to set the area up for orientation day. Hyunwoo had smiled when he saw the Day6 pack approaching the now partially set up area. Hyunwoo being the responsible leader he was went to greet Sungjin. The Alpha merely laughed and greeted him back while trying hard to ignore his omega yelling about something with his betas. 

“Sorry Hyunwoo hyung, they’re always so excited for orientation week.” Hyunwoo smiled the other alpha and merely pointed to where his pack were running around with the Day6 boys. The laughter made the grassy area feel smaller and almost homely. The pack alpha’s continued to set up until they noticed a change in scents. Someone was sad maybe but Hyunwoo couldn’t tell who. Judging by the look Sungjin, and all the others, no one knew where it was coming from. 

“Sungjin hyung, Hyunwoo hyung!” the yelp was from Wonpil who now sounded hurt. The pack alphas ran to Wonpil’s side followed closely by the other pack members. Before them stood the cherry blossom tree and at it’s base a small boy, no bigger than Kihyun, curled up asleep with headphones in. The group stared at each other blankly. 

“why can’t I smell him?” Hoseok’s question had the group all sniffing the air. All except Wonpil. The boy instead crouched down and moved closer to the boy. Their noses where almost touching when Wonpil pulled away. 

“He’s an omega, smells like hot chocolate with marshmallows and late afternoon rain in a forest.” Hyungwon laughed at Wonpil. 

“ ‘pil those two scents are kinda contradicting.” Hyungwon along with Kihyun and Dowoon giggled at the statement. None of the alphas laughed and Jae was so busy biting his bottom lip he didn’t even hear the younger betas quick witted joke. 

“Why is he here so early?” Jae’s voice was tight, his scent screamed sadness and fear. Younghyun was quick to pull the older beta into his chest. He nuzzled at the oldest mate’s neck and Kihyun asked the dreaded question,

“Do you think that he could be like you hyung?” Jae just nodded and hid himself further in Younghyun’s chest. Kihyun turned and looked at the group of boys,

“move, go finish setting up. All of you.” the second sentence seemed to kick them all into gear, all par Wonpil but somewhere in his mind Kihyun knew that if this omega feared his rank then having an omega near would be best. Slowly Kihyun kneeled so he would be a similar size as the sleeping figure. He wave at Wonpil to join him. Once the younger was also crouched down Kihyun moved his hand to sit on the small figure’s arm. He shot up and seemed to panic and then Kihyun moved to hold the boy who was screaming for his dad to leave him alone. 

Changkyun saw a group of alphas wearing disappointed glares and brutal fists flash before him, then a hand on his arm yanked him out of his dreams. They had found him. he was going to die. He did the only thing he knew how. He begged to be spared. Then a hug. He was being held by someone who smelt of the first rain after a drought and late-night breezes. That wasn’t a scent he knew and that sent Changkyun into a bigger panic. 

“Hyungs!” everyone stared at the boy who had been last seen sleeping and was now screaming. Jae moved to where Wonpil had been crouched and spoke calmly to the boy. Nothing worked to calm the distraught male. Jae nodded at Hyunwoo and Sungjin.

“Omega.” It made Wonpil shiver and freeze where he was. The beta’s stopped moving but the panicking boy had no response to Sungjin’s order. Kihyun stared at the pair before Hyunwoo attempted the same. 

“Omega.” The betas shivered at the word and Wonpil moved to behind Sungjin. The boy, who was red in the face from not breathing, stopped begging and instead sat silently letting tears roll down his cheeks.

Changkyun vaguely heard voices and he found himself unable to breath, then an order. “Omega.” It rang in his ears and he felt himself freeze where he was. His tears rolled freely down his cheeks but Changkyun could finally separate his nightmare from reality. He blinked a few times to confirm he was in fact okay and then that scent was back. The unknown scent was hard to find amongst all the other scents he could now smell. 

“Guys he can’t figure out what’s happening, some should move away.” An unfamiliar voice spoke then there was some movement. The scent was easier to identify then it was becoming faint and Changkyun felt his fear consume him. “no, don’t go.”

The voice he heard spoke to him again. He noted that the owner smelt of lavender, thyme and white musk – a beta. 

“Who don’t you want to go?” 

the beta was softly speaking and Changkyun cracked open his eyes to see a gangly yet inviting looking male. The beta was covered in multiple jumpers and Changkyun only then noticed how cold he was.

“The one who smells like the first rain and late evening breezes.” The beta smiled but then turned and looked at the person his other side. The other boy shrugged. Changkyun noted that he smelt of citrus and tropical fruits covered in honey. Omega. Changkyun followed their eyes towards probably the most attractive person he’d ever seen. The male in question moved forward and Changkyun, not so subtly, breathed in the smell of a heavy pine forest and late night bon fires. That was an alpha. His defences came back up at full force and the three stopped to look at each other. To the beta’s credit he didn’t falter. He looked Hyunwoo in the eyes and asked,

“Does one of your boys smell like…” the beta stopped and looked at Changkyun who felt himself become painfully aware of how easily overpowered he could be. The beta smiled at him,

“Sorry I forgot what the person you didn’t want to leave smelt like. Could you tell my friend Hyunwoo?” Changkyun looked at the handsome alpha and then nodded at the beta. He knew that if someone of a higher rank asked him something it wasn’t a request but an order, they were just phrased that way to sound polite. 

“He smells like the first rain after a drought and a late-night breeze.” It was quiet and Changkyun felt his ears burn. Had he done something wrong? Before he could panic the alpha spoke for the first time,

“Kihyun.” The beta and omega smiled at Changkyun and the alpha left to get this Kihyun person. No one spoke and Changkyun felt himself grow anxious.

“What’s your name? Mine’s Wonpil.” The omega on his left had spoken up and Changkyun felt tension start to leave his chest. 

“Changkyun.” The omega, Wonpil, nodded and smiled. The beta smiled at Changkyun and then spoke.

“I’m Jae. I’m a beta and Wonpil is an omega.” Changkyun nodded at Jae.

“I’m an omega too.” Wonpil smiled at him and Changkyun didn’t feel as alone anymore. Jae smiled at him and Changkyun followed the direction the beta looked in. he saw the alpha, Hyunwoo, with a smaller male. He was wearing a beige trench coat and a knitted turtle neck. Changkyun could see his black skinny jeans and wished he had long clothes like him. The pair move closer to where Jae and Wonpil sat beside Changkyun and he felt his anxiety spike as they got closer. Then there was that smell.

Rain and late-night breezes. Changkyun let his anxiety subside. The small male crouched in front of him and Changkyun had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something about how pretty the man before him was.

“Hey there, I’m Kihyun.” Changkyun like the way this man spoke. 

“ ‘m Changkyun.” Changkyun was mentally hitting himself for not speaking in full sentences but Kihyun just smiled at him. Changkyun felt a small smile make its way onto his lips at the sight of this Kihyun persons smile. The newly returned beta tusked and Changkyun briefly worried he would be in trouble. 

“Where is your jumper?” it didn’t feel threatening so Changkyun weakly shrugged. He realised he should answer with words so Changkyun took a deep breath and responded.

“Don’t have one.” It was muttered but both Jae and Kihyun turned to him. 

Wonpil on the other hand wasn’t paying attention, instead staring off at Sungjin and Younghyun who were talking to Hoseok. Jae made eye contact with Hyunwoo and Kihyun before turning to Changkyun.   


“Changkyun, Wonpil and I have to go but we will be here all week okay. If you need anything don’t hesitate to call me.” That’s when he felt Jae slip a piece of paper in his hand before dragging the omega away. Once they had gone too far away for Changkyun to smell he turned back to Kihyun. Kihyun smiled at him and Hyunwoo sat down cautiously where Jae had been. Changkyun softly smiled at the two males. He lent on the beta and the alpha moved himself slightly further from the omega.

“So Changkyun, when were you born?” the alpha had asked him a question and it would be rude to ignore him so Changkyun answered him. 

“1996.”

“Wah, Hyunwoo hyung he’s so young.” Kihyun had this smile playing on his lips and Hyunwoo had chuckled at the beta’s words. Changkyun like the sound of his chuckle. “Yes Kihyun-ah, Changkyun is very young.” The alpha smiled at Changkyun,

“You can call all of us hyung. Dowoonie from Jae and Wonpil’s pack was born 1995, so he’s closest to your age.” Changkyun nodded. the pair sat asking occasional questions and Kihyun shared his body heat with the small omega. Then came the question.

“Why are you here Changkyunie?” Hyunwoo was so gentle that the boy in question wanted to cry. And cry he did. Soon he found himself in Hyunwoo’s lap with Kihyun rubbing comforting circles on his back. It all happened so fast that Changkyun found himself seeking comfort from the alpha in a way he had never done before. 

“Hyungs it would take a long time to explain.” It was stuttered between sniffles and Kihyun reached out to wipe Changkyun’s face gently. 

“Should we find somewhere warm and you can explain it there?” it was soft and thoughtful. Changkyun really liked Kihyun. 

Before he could answer there was a new smell. Smoked oak, birch and patchouli. Strong and powerful but comforting. An alpha. He curled into Hyunwoo’s lap in an attempt to hide from the new alpha.

“Hyung, the orientation is about to start, people are gonna start coming soon so… yeah.” It was a smooth sounding voice.

The stillness remined Changkyun that he should be getting ready to find out about where he would be studying rather than crying in the arms of some random alpha. He panicked and contemplated his options. He hadn’t agreed to do as Kihyun had asked but he couldn’t really reject the beta’s wishes. The smooth voice rang out again. 

“Wow, he’s so cute hyung.” The new alpha’s comment made the tips of Changkyun’s ears redden while Hyunwoo chuckled. 

“He is isn’t he.” Hyunwoo’s comment reduced Changkyun’s mind to mush.

“Well are you two alphas gonna stand there and talk over Changkyun or are you going to introduce Changkyun to Hoseok?” the alphas laughed and Changkyun wondered if Kihyun was super brave or what to talk down to an alpha. He didn’t have much time to ponder it as a bulky figure was now crouched down before him.

“Hi there, you must be Changkyun. I’m Hoseok.” The alpha reached out a hand. Changkyun hesitated. Then he shook it. The alpha continued to talk once releasing Changkyun’s much smaller hand.

“Well as nice as this is, we do need to decide what’s gonna happen. All the teachers are here and have taken over.” Changkyun felt Hyunwoo nod for Hoseok to continue, “the rest of the pack went home. Hyungwon’s probably already asleep and Jooheon and Min are whining about not getting to meet this sweet little one.”

“Sounds about right.” It was Kihyun. He then lifted Changkyun’s chin so the youngest would look at him. 

“Changkyunie, is there somewhere we can take you?” Changkyun shook his head. Kihyun continued,

“We can’t leave you here without a jumper. You could come back to our pack house, or you could go to Jae and Wonpil’s.” Changkyun sat quietly. Kihyun smiled softly at the youngest.

“Do you hyungs have a heater?” Hoseok chuckled and nodded. Changkyun reached a hand out for the now standing Kihyun. The beta pulled him to stand and Hyunwoo grabbed the small male’s bag. Sandwiched between Hoseok and Hyunwoo, Kihyun lead Changkyun to the dorm the three boys shared with three others. He was scared but also felt safe. Maybe not all alphas were the same.


	2. Love Me, Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun's past comes back to haunt him and Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Kihyun call Jae for help.

It was absolute chaos. Upon opening the door Kihyun could hear snoring from his fellow beta and Hyunwoo and Hoseok had to go stop Jooheon and Minhyuk from killing each other over some snacks. Changkyun stepped closer to the now familiar beta and followed him into the main living area. Kihyun had taken his bag and placed it on a bench before leading the youngest into the living area.

There was a sunken platform which held a bed surrounded by couches that Changkyun recognised to be a pack nest. There were only makeshift nests at the orphanage. He had never seen one, not a real one at least. From memory it was used when scenting and marking new members. He was confused as to why a pack member would be sleeping there. He was taught that an omega is never to question those of higher ranks, but curiosity spiked in his chest. His curiosity must have shown on his face.

“What are you thinking about pup?” Hoseok was standing next to him while Kihyun had moved to the kitchen. Hyunwoo was lecturing the two pack members who had been arguing. Changkyun knew he should answer the alpha, but he didn’t want to undermine Hoseok’s authority. Nor did he want to be generally rude and undermine the pack dynamic. The idea of not giving an answer worried him so Changkyun took his chances with talking back to the Alpha,

“It’s just something silly Hoseok hyung.” The alpha looked at him with his head tilted slightly. The alpha then narrowed his eyes, not in an angry manner but one that screamed confusion.

“You can tell us.” Changkyun squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head. He waited to be yelled at. Nothing. He had told an alpha no, and nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see four alphas staring at him. Hoseok stood stunned and Changkyun was sure he was in trouble. his breath caught in his throat and Changkyun could smell his own distress. A whimper ripped itself from his throat before he could stop it and Changkyun just hung his head in resignation. Then the smell of old books and autumn leaves. A beta but not Kihyun. It was the pretty man asleep on the bed before.

“hey there pup. I need you to breath for me.” Changkyun nodded but refused to look up and see the beta before him. Changkyun let himself breath in the comforting smell. He calmed and soon he could smell Kihyun. The familiar beta ran his fingers through Changkyun’s hair and felt so confused it wasn’t funny. He should be in trouble not being comforted. 

“Alphas go sit on the couches, Hyungwon we should move him to the bed.” Changkyun panicked. The bed? He had heard of the bed being used for punishments but it hadn’t seemed believable when he had seen a beta sleeping on it so peacefully merely seconds ago. The alphas scents retreated, and he could only smell the betas. He let himself be led to the bed the beautiful beta’s. He didn’t want any more trouble. He let Kihyun tug his wrist so he would fall into the elder’s arms. He sat there waiting for his punishment. Then the voice of the other beta.

“Kihyun hyung he’s still pretty stressed out.” Changkyun was once again made aware of his distressed smelling scent.

“I know Hyungwonnie but I don’t think questioning him on it would help.” the new beta, Hyungwon, clicked his tongue before speaking again.

“Hoseok hyung what happened?” Changkyun still hadn’t answered the alpha in questions question and he felt sick. He knew it wasn’t the place of an omega to speak unless spoken to, but he had already done something wrong. What was breaking one more rule?

“Hoseok hyung I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to tell you no. I just I was wondering why you had a pack member sleeping in the pack nest.” Heads turned and Changkyun felt he still needed to explain himself. “I know omegas aren’t supposed to interrupt betas and alpha, I’m so sorry. I just didn’t want you to be mad at me. I know I shouldn’t say no to an alpha, but I didn’t want to undermine you or your pack.” Then he smelt it, anger. 

“What the fuck?” one of the alphas who was being lectured spat out his disgust and practically clogged up the room with his smell of amber, smoke and sandalwood. Changkyun didn’t look up from where his head was hanging. Then he could smell frustration. It was Hoseok. The alpha in question spoke and only then did Changkyun notice how close he was.

“Hyungwon could you take Jooheon for a walk?” I wasn’t demanding but it wasn’t really leaving any room for the beta to argue. “Min you should go too.” It was tacked on like an afterthought. Changkyun smelt the scent of Hyungwon leave his side and soon the smell of amber, smoke and sandalwood was also clearing. 

“Changkyun-ah can you look at me please?” it was a gentle question from Hyunwoo. Changkyun complied and found himself looking at Hoseok and Hyunwoo who smelt more comforting than normal. The eldest praised Changkyun for doing as he had asked. 

“Good work pup.” It was whispered into his ear by Kihyun who he was still sitting in the lap of.

“Aigoo, look at this good puppy.” Hoseok smiled at the small boy and Changkyun let his head tilt in confusion. The alphas smiled at him and he could feel Kihyun ruffling his hair. The alphas sat on the edge of the bed while Changkyun remained in Kihyun’s arms in the middle of the bed. No one spoke and Changkyun replayed their praises in his head.

“Changkyunie can you tell us hyungs about why you have nowhere to go and why you were so early to the uni?” Kihyun had put it together and Changkyun nodded. 

Changkyun was fighting with himself knew omegas who didn’t behave were undesirable and that this pack had seen it first-hand. He had to tell them. He had no other options.

Changkyun reached out a hand for Hoseok and Hyunwoo before pulling back towards himself. What was wrong with him? He couldn’t just ask for attention like that. The alphas didn’t seem to mind though. Hoseok moved to sit before Changkyun with Hyunwoo next to him. 

“Changkyunie, it’s okay. Hyungs won’t judge you. just speak honestly with us.” Hoseok provided words of comfort as he reached a daring hand out and let it rest on Changkyun’s knee.

The omega sighed and nodded. His own hand coming to cover Hoseok’s, as though to keep it there. In a way it was for that purpose. Changkyun never wanted to leave the strong alpha’s side. 

“Hyung’s I don’t have a pack. I never have.” there were sharp intakes of breath but Changkyun continued. “I presented early. I was eleven and a half. Mom didn’t want an omega boy. Something about me being disgusting. I was given to the local ‘Orphanage and Training Centre for Omegas’ and they taught me how to behave.” Hoseok lightly squeezed the omega’s knee. 

“Changkyun-ah what did they teach you?” Hyunwoo questioned the small male who shrugged before answering,

“The basics. Cooking, cleaning, the in’s and out’s of pregnancy. They taught us out place and how to be a good omega.” Kihyun was shaking his head and Changkyun couldn’t understand why.

“What did they tell you about your rank?” Hoseok’s question confused Changkyun but he answered anyways. “We are less than betas or alphas. Betas are less than alpha’s and a strong alpha will never be in a pack with other alphas or betas only omegas. You should never talk back to a higher rank. They insisted that once we were eighteen we were ready to find our alphas or betas and become their omega. we are too cook and clean for them. we should be bareing pups by twenty. If you talk back to an alpha or beta then you are badly behaved and no one wants a badly behaved omega.” Hyunwoo let out a deep breath before smiling at the omega. 

“Where was this place?” Changkyun tilted his head trying to recall the name of the town.

“I’m not really sure. It’s three days away.”

“Three days by car?” Hoseok seemed confused. Changkyun shook his head. “No hyung, three days running.” the sentence flowed naturally out of the young male’s mouth as though it was normal to run for three days. Hyunwoo and Hoseok looked at each other in shock. Changkyun’s stomach growled and Kihyun instantly stood.

“Changkyunie what foods do you like?” Changkyun tilted his head,

“Rice?” Hyunwoo looked at the small boy,

“It’s okay to ask Kihyun for something else.” Changkyun felt himself become more confused. “What else is there?” Hoseok pulled the small boy into his chest and Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo,

“I’ll just heat up some seaweed soup for him.” Hyunwoo nodded and Kihyun continued, “I’ll get some rice to go with it.” Changkyun couldn’t remember what seaweed soup was but it sounded nice. He really didn’t care honestly. It was silly but being in the arms of Hoseok was soothing and made him feel like sleeping. If Changkyun focused he could hear Hyunwoo and Hoseok discussing something about Jae who he met earlier but it was not overly interesting.

Kihyun returned to the living room with two bowls. He couldn’t help but coo at Changkyun who was cuddled into Hoseok’s chest as though it had always been his spot. Hyunwoo smiled when he saw what Kihyun was looking at. 

“I think our best bet is to get him settled first, then worry about reteaching him everything. After all of that I think we can look at Uni.” It was a very logical approach and Hyunwoo just agreed with Hoseok. The omega in Hoseok’s lap seemed to be completely unresponsive.

Kihyun approached the small boy and offered him food. Changkyun made no move to respond other than opening his mouth. Hoseok and Hyunwoo watched with worry etched onto their faces. 

“Fuck it i’m calling Jae, I have no idea what’s going on.” Hyunwoo announced. It took mere minutes before Jae and Wonpil were making their way into the pack dorm with Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hyungwon trailing along behind him. His eyes locked on the small omega with clouded eyes. It was as bad as he thought. Changkyun had dropped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what this is but next chapter will be really interesting I promise.


	3. We Have Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack find their eyes opened to the new world of having an omega and having to care for a very sick Changkyun. On the way they learn that Jae may be so good at this for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a feeling this will feel like a filler chapter but i honestly just really want to write the day6 crew so the story makes sense later.

“He dropped.” Jae didn’t have time to sugar coat his words when Changkyun was unresponsive and cloudy eyed. It was barely ten am and Jae was sitting with a distraught pack and a small omega who wasn’t even responding to his own name.

“What?” Hyunwoo’s surprise seemed to upset Kihyun and Hyungwon who moved away from the living room into the kitchen. Kihyun leaving the room seemed to stir something in Changkyun who whined softly then went back to being unresponsive, causing the beta to instantly return to his place next to Changkyun. The young omega was being supported by Hoseok’s chest and was holding none of his own weight.

Jae felt the small male’s limbs. he was cold. he nodded at Wonpil who dragged Jooheon and Hyungwon towards the bedrooms to gather as many blankets as possible. Once they had gathered all the blankets and placed them over and around Changkyun, who was now being held by Kihyun, the group settled on the couches around the nest. 

“He has dropped. It’s dangerous to say the least. Changkyun’s limbs are getting less blood flow than usual. his body is utilising a wolf skill of slowing the heart rate and he’s in a self induced coma. taking him anywhere could be catastrophic.” Jae’s words hit the boys like daggers. Jooheon and Minhyuk who had never interacted with the small boy seemed most upset. 

“How do we make it better hyung?” it was Hyungwon. Jae shrugged.

“No one knows. he’s an omega right? he’ll have a heat so if he doesn't naturally come out of it in a couple weeks his heat will force him out of it anyways. In the meantime, someone needs to be with him at all times.” The pack nodded and slowly made their way to lay on the pack nest near him.

“Jae hyung? What is drop?” Jooheon's voice was timid and Jae moved to sit on the edge of the bed facing Jooheon who was still on one of the couches. 

"It's hard to explain honey, basically Changkyun must have felt really unsafe for a long time and when he got here - with all of you - he felt safe. If an omega feels unsafe they will shy away from skin to skin contact. When they do that they become touch deprived." Jae paused, sighing as he pondered how best to finish his explanation. He didn't have to figure it out as Wonpil butted in,

"Changkyun finally got some skin to skin contact with you and was then overwhelmed. His wolf has latched onto your pack and it will not let go but his mind has not made the same choice. Humans know that humans hurt each other and he has little to no trust of humans, but wolves know when they are safe. Changkyun dropped so that his wolf would not be removed from the pack and if you did reject him only his wolf form would feel the pain. It’s a kinda self-preservation method."

The group sat stunned before Hyungwon burst out laughing. Hoseok hit the boy with no force as he wiped his tears. 

"Shut up 'wonnie" to this Hyungwon laughed louder. The beta crawled over his pack mates so he was next to the dropped omega. 

"When you said we were missing a person i thought you were just wanting pups hyung, he is so much better." Everyone focused on Hoseok who was open mouthed and staring at Hyungwon who had practically wrapped himself around the youngest wolf.

"Hoseok you felt like we were missing something?" The pack alpha questioned gently.

"Yeah, I did. I put it down to seeing other packs having their litters of pups. I didn't realize it was another wolf we were missing."

“ ‘soek you know you told me you would come to me if you felt things like this?” 

“Yeah I know hyung but I thought I was just jealous of the other packs who are having their pups.” at this Hyunwoo chuckled and kissed the other alpha on the forehead. 

“Hoseokie you always amaze me.” The alpha in question blushed to which Kihyun pinched his cheeks cooing.

“Right well i guess we should get comfy with our new pup hey? Thanks Jae I wouldn’t have known what to do otherwise.” Jae smiled at Hyunwoo and he and Wonpil kissed Changkyun on the forehead before turning to leave. “If you need someone to look out for him, even if it’s only 5 minutes just know that we’d love to.” and with that the pair were out the door. 

Hyunwoo just joined Hoseok, Hyungwon and Kihyun on the bed. Minhyuk and Jooheon made no move to join them though. Hoseok moved so that Changkyun was now lying in the middle of the bed, Kihyun and Hyungwon wrapped around him from either side. 

“Yah Minhyuk, Jooheon are you no longer part of this pack?” Hoseok’s question made both alphas scramble onto the pack bed and soon all six pack members were wrapped around the tiny omega. No one moved for as long as possible. when people moved they were only away for short periods of time before returning quickly to be around the small male and yet they all knew this bliss couldn’t last forever. By lunch Kihyun had realised how impractical this would be going ahead.

Kihyun was the one to plan ahead. Taking hold of each pack member’s schedule for school and the next two to three weeks the eldest beta planned who would be with Changkyun. There were gaps though. it was not uncommon, last year all six of them had classes at the same time, so Hyunwoo called up Sungjin. 

It didn’t take long for all five of the day6 pack members to be inside Hyunwoo’s pack apartment. it felt strange to see the sun still shining brightly when everyone was curled up on the pack bed. admittedly it was only 2 pm, but to Hyunwoo it felt so much later. Having a sick omega was taking its toll on the pack head who wanted nothing more than to be able to fix it. 

if Hyunwoo’s inner turmoil showed everyone ignored it well. Day6 boys were playing around with his own pack and Hyunwoo forced himself to take a step or two back from the small omega he had been hovering around.

Wonpil was greeted by Jooheon and Hyungwon at the door who then played around with him. Doowon watched on as Sungjin, Younghyun and Jae went to see Changkyun.  As soon as Wonpil had made it beyond the entrance he was buzzing with excitement. The fondness he had for the other omega showed as soon as Wonpil started to coo over Changkyun being curled up against Minhyuk. 

“Sungjin hyung, Younghyun hyung can we have him?” Doowon was laughing at Wonpil who had turned his best puppy eyes on. 

“Why would we do that when we have you ‘pil hyung?” Doowon asked as he spun the omega around, Sungjin and Younghyun only laughing at the baby of their pack casually picking a fight with the omega. Jae on the other hand was sitting with Kihyun trying to organise who would be best to be around the silent omega.

The pair worked quietly as the rest the two packs played and took turns to cuddle Changkyun. Neither beta noticed Younghyun walking up behind them until he snaked his arms around Jae’s waist and let his chin rest on the beta’s shoulder. Jae just turned and kissed the alpha but Kihyun nearly fell due to jumping in fear

“Jesus Younghyun hyung, you gave me a heart attack.” Kihyun muttered from the floor, all eyes on him. Kihyun felt himself start to feel uncomfortable and then they all heard it. Changkyun whined, then let out a soft snarl. Kihyun rushed to the omega.

“It’s okay ‘kyunie, I just didn’t see hyung coming and it gave me a scare. I’m okay.” The omega sniffed once before whining again. 

“Holy shit. He knows you all, his wolf knows you.” Younghyun’s words caused heads to turn.

“Younghyun what do you mean?” Sungjin was as confused as everyone else at this point.

“It… Jae can I?” Jae nodded but didn’t look away from where Changkyun was still whining lowly. Younghyun turned Jae to look at him. The beta looked at Younghyun and the alpha saw the tears that threatened to fall.

“Jae, baby, can I tell them about it?”

“Only if I can stay with him.”

“Okay baby. Kihyun can you move to one side so Jae can be with Changkyun too?” Kihyun did as asked and settled on the left of the small omega. 

Jae followed suit settling on the right side. Jae slowly let his fingers run through the matted hair of the omega before him. The remaining pack stood confused, waiting for Younghyun’s next order.  Younghyun moved to sit on the bed so Jae could rest his head on the alpha’s leg as he played with Changkyun’s hair. The alpha pressed a kiss to Jae’s temple and whispered for the older to tell him if they needed to stop. Once Jae had nodded Younghyun sighed and motioned to the couches,

“I recommend grabbing a seat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't completely trash but if you want to suggest ideas i'd love that. i have a plan for where this is going but i would love to know what you want to see once Changkyun is better. :)


	4. Just hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys learn more about Jae and Changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the very late update but i hope you like it

Younghyun looked around at each wolf in the room before smiling softly at Jae who wasn’t paying him any attention. The wolves had all taken a seat somewhere. Wonpil had made himself comfortable on Doowon’s lap while the other wolves had sprawled out across the room. 

Deep breaths, in and out. that’s all that repeated in Younghyun’s head. 

“Okay so umm i guess i should explain.” Hyungwon’s cocked eyebrow and intense stare made Younghyun realise how stupid that sentence would have sounded. 

“so as you guys know Jaehyungie came to us through some unfortunate circumstances.” They all knew what had happened to him and his younger brother. 

_ They were a year and a half different in age but by the time his younger brother had presented his parents had already found the men they would marry their children off to. Jae wasn’t surprised though, his parents were an alpha and an omega. They were disappointed to have a beta for a son but ecstatic to have an omega.  _

_ neither Jae nor his younger brother had any choices in what was going to happen to them. It was two days before his brother was to be married off when Jae found out he had commited suicide. He had failed as an older brother. He attended the funeral for closure before going home, packing his things and making a run for it.  _

_ Four hours of running away took its toll on the young beta but he refused to a) Marry a forty-something year old man or b) end up like his brother. He had reached a new town, somewhere he had never been before. The streets were full of students wandering to and from school or university. Jae felt uncomfortable amongst all the bodies and new scents. Then he saw it, a coffee shop. He knew that his money was limited but everything smelled so good.  _

_ He argued with himself and soon felt himself spiraling into a dark place. then there was a new smell. A wood smelling musk with a subtle hint of lavender. An alpha. Jae was sure he should have felt scared but this one wasn’t scary. half of Jae wanted to run away from the unknown man with the handsome face but the other half wanted to fall into his arms and cry about everything that had gone wrong in his life.  _

_ then the alpha spoke. _

_ “Hi, my name’s Younghyun.” it was a soft mellow sounding voice and Jae felt himself briefly thinking he could get used to that sound. _

_ “I’m Jaehyung.” the alpha smiled at him, _

_ “Well Jaehyung my friend Sungjin and I saw you sitting alone and wondered if you wanted a friend to sit with.” Jae nodded before he had thought through what he was agreeing to. The kind alpha, Younghyun, led him to a table in the corner with couches as the seats. _

_ The wolf sitting there stood and greeted Jae, “Hi, I’m Sungjin.” He smelt like smoked cade, white bergamot and vanilla bean. another alpha. He seemed nice enough and Younghyun ushered Jae into a seat.  _

_ “Would you like something to eat Jaehyung?” Younghyun hadn’t sat down yet. Jae looked at the alpha stunned. as far as he knew omegas and betas would get food and drinks but this alpha was offering to do it. Jae just nodded weakly, it would be rude to refuse and honestly he was very hungry. Younghyun smiled and inquired about if he wanted a drink, Jae asked for tea. Sungjin told the other alpha he just wanted ‘the usual’ to which Younghyun laughed and Jae realised that was his new favourite sound.  _

_ Soon the group had eaten and drunk their orders when the alphas offered to walk Jae home. The beta explained his living situation, or lack thereof, to which the alphas offered him a place in their apartment.  _

_ The following two weeks were spent by Jae checking over his shoulder and doing everything to help out so they would let him stay longer.  _

That was all that anyone other than Younghyun and Sungjin knew about the eldest beta. Jae nodded at Younghyun and the alpha continued to talk. 

“After the first two weeks Sungjin and I started going back to Uni and our part time jobs. I don’t remember the exact date, but one day Sungjin and I returned to find Jaehyung in a pile of our clothes on the floor. All he did was whine. He didn’t open his eyes or eat anything so we panicked and took him to the hospital.” Jae shifted from his spot next to Changkyun to be seated in Younghyuns lap facing away from everyone. Sungjin moved to sit next to Younghyun, his fingers running through Jae’s hair. Younghyun continued,

“They told us we were lucky he wasn’t an omega. if we had tried to do the same with an omega we would have lost them for good. Jaehyungie was in a lot of pain, emotionally, and all they said we could do was wait it out.” Jaehyung tugged at Younghyun’s shirt and the alpha stopped talking. He kissed the beta’s cheek gently before inquiring what the beta wanted to do next.

“I wanna tell them.” Younghyun just nodded and helped the boy in turning to face the group from where he was sitting in the alpha’s lap. Sungjin gave his eldest beta a gentle kiss before returning to where he had been sitting next to Doowon and Wonpil. 

Jae cleared his throat and reached for Younghyun’s hand. Once he had hold of the alpha’s hand he took a deep breath and began to talk. 

“It was hard, I mean being in drop. I couldn’t talk or hear clearly. I wasn't asleep or awake as such but floating somewhere in between. But I knew they were there. When Sungjin was upset because he couldn’t fix it I knew he was upset. There was one time when there was a thunderstorm and it startled Younghyun and I felt so sad that he was scared even if it was only a split second. I didn’t know Wonpil and Doowon. I was in drop for 3 and a bit weeks but I was vaguely aware of the two boys coming to see me. I know at some point they brought flowers, I could smell them. It was the day I came back to the surface that my wolf had recognised Wonpil and Doowon. It was like being underwater and then coming back up. you could breathe again. I had never met the boys face to face and yet I already knew them.” Everyone seemed to blink, almost comically, blank faced at Jaehyung. 

“You did so well.” it was whispered in Jae’s ear and he turned to kiss Younghyun on the cheek as a thank you. The alpha kept Jaehyung in his arms until Sungjin spoke up.

“Jaehyungie, you never told me this.” It was soft and questioning but held no anger or hurt just curiosity.

“I’m sorry Jinnie, I didn’t really know what to say.” Sungjin just smiled softly at the boy and opened his arms for his eldest pack member. Jae all but ran out of Younghyun’s lap only to practically fall into Sungjin’s arms. The pack alpha held his eldest close while Doowon and Wonpil held his hands from where they were next to Sungjin and Jae. Everyone was cooing at the sight. 

Everyone but Hoseok. While the others were busy adoring the loving pack visiting them Hoseok on the other hand had his brain working in hyper drive. If Changkyun already knew Kihyun was there any way of knowing if he knew any of the rest of them. 

“Jae hyung, how do we know if Changkyunnie knows us?” Jae didn’t know the answer to that, but Younghyun did.

“He’ll know you when you call his name, he’ll respond even if it’s just him moving his head slightly, he’ll acknowledge your presence. If you are scared or anxious he might whine or whimper and if you are happy or excited he’s likely to make some sort of happy sound in the back of his throat accompanied by snuggling closer to the person with him or the blankets he’s in.”

Hoseok wanted to trial it but part of him was terrified of the rejection. Hyungwon caught on to the alpha’s despair. 

“Hoseokie hyung should try it.” Hyunwoo just nodded at the alpha who stood and moved to be next to the small omega. 

“Changkyunie? kkukkungie?” the little omega shifted his head towards the direction of the voice. Hoseok felt his heart soar. the little omega knew him. It seemed like Changkyun felt his happiness, turning towards the alpha and snuggling into the blankets around him.

“He knows you Hoseok.” It was younghyun, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

“You should hold him for a while, show him you know him too.” the alpha did just that, pulling the small omega onto his chest in the middle of the pack bed, propping himself up to be able to watch tv while holding the small boy.

Jaehyung had decided it was time to let the Monsta X pack get to know their newest addition. The beta took a copy of the timetable for the next 4 weeks from Kihyun and got ready to leave with his pack.

Once they were ready to go Wonpil and Jae placed soft kisses on the small omega’s hairline and Younghyun, Sungjin and Doowon said goodbye to the boy while holding his hand. when Hyungwon had cocked his head at the action Jae had explained that without the contact it was hard to make out whether it was a person or just a passing voice.

“Remember to keep feeding him at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Plain rice is the best bet but something light like seaweed soup could also go down well.” with that the pack was out the door and Hyunwoo and Kihyun started to discuss the schedule for the next couple weeks. 

In a way it was good that Hoseok and Kihyun would be home the most but it left a sour feeling in the back of the throats of each other member. They wanted Changkyun to know them, they wanted to know Changkyun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I'm entering my last year of high school and have been really sick for the past couple years which had recently gotten much worse but it's getting back under control slowly so you'll have to forgive me when i take forever to update also if anyone is interested in proof reading for me it would be really apreciated.
> 
> If you want to come talk to me @CaiteeRants on my writing twitter


	5. Something Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkhyun gets to know everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone supporting this story I cant put into words how grateful I am for all the kind words and support but also your patience with me.  
Enjoy ^^

As the sun disappeared Hoseok realised he needed to as well. Kihyun was there gently reminding him that he needed to go to his first lecture of the year. Once dressed to Kihyun and Hyungwon’s standards, practically five layers of clothes so he didn’t ‘run the risk of catching a cold’, Hoseok made his way out the door. 

As Hoseok made his way out the door Hyunwoo heard Changkyun whining from the nest. He was torn, he had a class but he was also the pack alpha. He made up his mind and slipped off his jumper before sitting in the nest. Hyunwoo moved Changkyun’s head to rest on his lap and he heard the boy let out a content sound; something akin to a purr. Kihyun moved back from the door to see Hyunwoo in the nest and felt himself smiling. 

“Hyung don’t you have a class?” he asked as he moved towards the kitchen to fetch some food for Changkyun and snacks for himself and now Hyunwoo. both Hyunwoo and Hoseok were supposed to leave for late lectures but Hyunwoo just shrugged and waved the question away. 

The pack still weren’t acting any better than before and Kihyun found it making him uncomfortable so he left Hyunwoo with Changkyun. As he walked down the hall he saw Hyungwon curled around Jooheon and so he left them, moving to find Minhyuk. 

The alpha was sulking in his bed and so Kihyun sat on the edge of the bed, petting his hair until the alpha turned to look at him.

“Min why are you sulking?” the alpha huffed and pulled Kihyun to his chest leaving the smaller male stunned for a couple seconds. Kihyun was more stunned when Minhyuk kissed him. It was gentle and so Kihyun kissed back. Kihyun found himself on his back. They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other and basking in the love they shared. 

Kihyun pulled away, letting Minhyuk’s head fall against his chest where the alpha continued to kiss his neck. While Kihyun was thrilled to be showered in Minhyuk’s love, he was still worried about him.

“Min, babe, you didn’t answer my question.” silence. If it had to be forced out of Minhyuk there was no measure Kihyun wouldn’t take. Minhyuk went to speak then stopped. He took a couple breaths, holding Kihyun tighter as though he thought the smaller man would leave. Kihyun petted the alpha’s hair, waiting for Minhyuk to say something.

“I feel weird Ki. There's an omega in my house who won't let me touch him and takes no notice of me but I wanna be all over him. I thought we were never gonna have a baby. Like I know that Jooheony loves being cuddled but he does it on his grounds and you and Hyungwon are the best beta’s ever but you're both so capable. Not that that's a bad thing it’s just…” Kihyun just nodded and placed a kiss on the crown of Minhyuk’s hair. the alpha spoke,

“See, you guys take so much care of us that it never really feels like i'm taking care of anyone and I just feel like I'm not doing my part for the pack. You know dad always… Ow what the fuck Ki?” Kihyun had elbowed the alpha in the ribs to stop him from finishing his sentence. The small beta knew it would be about how Minhyuk’s dad would say that Minhyuk needed to be more like his cousin or brother because they were pack alphas blah blah blah. 

“Look,” Minhyuk had started talking again, “Ki it’s just that I want to be out there, with him.”    
“You could be you know.” the beta said softly

“No, I mean I want to be the one little Changkyunnie wants around. I want him to whine about me missing the same way he did when Hoseok left the house.” Kihyun could only nod at this.

“Min, look at me.” the alpha did, angling his head the same way he had when he was kissing the betas neck. “You and Jooheon will probably win him over the moment he can think again but for now all Changkyunnie knows is smells. He barely knew Hyunwoo hyung, Hoesok and I. He definitely doesn’t know Hyungwon well but he smelt all of us when he could think properly.” Kihyun sighed at the reality that this boy didn’t know any of them and yet his wolf was so sure he was theirs.

“Min for all we know he might wake up and never talk to us. Or he could be as clingy as ‘heony. He might end up being the best chef in the world and i’ll never cook again. He could be the worst and burn half the kitchen. Kyunnie might be as loud as you and ‘heony or he might be someone who only speaks a few words like Hyunwoo hyung. Or he could be everything we imagined and nothing like what we imagined all at the same time. My point Minhyukie is that no one knows anything other than that we want him here and safe with us.”

Minhyuk nodded and then moved to hover over the small beta before showering him in playful kisses. the pair laughed and kissed until they heard Jooheon from the door,

“Hyunngggg! Minhyuk Hyung and Kihyun hyung are making out on the no sex bed!” Minhyuk jumped out of bed and chased the younger alpha around the house while Kihyun moved to sit with Hyungwon and Hyunwoo in the nest with Changkyun. 

It was five days later when Minhyuk and Hoseok were left with Changkyun. It was a pretty normal day for a pack who had an omega in sub drop. Both alphas stayed around the nest doing their own things. Hoseok was taking notes for his latest class from the recording of the lesson he missed and Minhyuk was playing games. Changkyun was quiet, not that that was much of a surprise, and so the alphas went around their day pretty peacefully. That was until Minhyuk started up his newest game.

it was a first person post apocalyptic style game and with it came elements of horror. It didn’t seem to bother the younger of the two alphas and Hoseok had his headphones in it was peaceful. When Hoseok got up to grab snacks Minhyuk had forgotten about his game for a second, asking for all sorts of foods to be brought back. As soon as he turned back to his game Minhyuk got jump scared. He felt his heart rate rise rapidly and himself jump slightly.

From the kitchen he could hear Hoseok laughing but behind him he heard a small growl. at first it was barely audible but it gradually got louder. Minhyuk didn’t know what to do, so he tried to comfort the small omega.

“Hey ‘kyun it’s okay. it was just the game that's all.” the words seemed to do nothing and Changkyun growled slightly louder again. Hoseok came rushing back into the room empty handed which seemed to upset the omega further. Changkyun growled and sneered in no particular direction but Hoseok took it as his que to leave. Once hoseok was gone Chankyun started to whine. Minhyuk had no idea what to do.

He did the only thing he could think of, he moved to lie in the nest with Changkyun. When the small omega rolled over to be closer Minhyuk pulled him so that he was positioned to be laying with his head over the alpha's heart. the whining stopped and was replaced by Changkyun nuzzling closer to the alpha. 

Minhyuk took a pillow that was off to the side and placed it under his head. Changkyun moved closer again, so Minhyuk grabbed the blanket that had previously been covering the small omega and covered them both with it. 

Minhyuk finally felt like he could baby someone. After an hour Hoseok came back into the room with snacks and to grab his things and head to class. No one else was home. Minhyuk started to talk to the boy in his arms about everything and nothing telling about his uni courses, his family, favorite food and colour and type of clothes and finally all about the pack.

Two hours after Hoseok left, a nock came on the door. Minhyuk untangled himself from Changkyun to open the door for Younghyun. This was apparently a big mistake as when the pair entered the living room they found Changkyun whining in distress. Minhyuk was quick to move to hold the omega again. Younghyun moved to the edge of the bed letting one of his hands rest on Changkyun’s ankle so the wolf could register the new body.

“Hey Younghyun do you know why he’s so clingy.” Younghyun sat thoughtfully for a moment,

“Jae was a bit like that but nowhere near as extreme as this. although Wonpil was like this once. you said you got scared right?” minhyuk nodded,

“Yeah it was one time when Sungjin and I were watching a movie, it was some sort of horror movie and I guess we both got jumpscared and Wonpil was sleeping in the room with us. I don't really know what happened but us getting scared did something instinctual in ‘pil cause soon we couldn't be out of his sight without him panicking, that wasn’t for long. Sungjin said it was some sort of instinct to make sure we healed properly or something. it’s probably that.” Minhyuk sat silently with Younghyun both musing over everything that had been said.

The trio had sat like that for about fourteen minutes before Minhyuk had to use the bathroom. He was barely gone for two minutes but in that time Changkyun had started to whine loudly and Younghyun couldn't help. As Minhyuk walked through the doorway Changkyun whined loudly which was followed by a small and broken whimper of “Min?”

Minhyuk felt his body move on autopilot as he moved to the nest pulling Changkyun to his chest.

“Well fuck me.” Younghyun chuckled at the pair. “you guys have gotten yourselves a very clingy omega.” Minhyuk felt his heart swell with pride and happiness at hearing Changkyun referred to as theirs.

“He definitely said your name Minhyuk, this is really good news. He knows you ‘min, he knows you.”

Minhyuk would be lying if he said he didn’t tear up and pull Changkyun closer. 

Once everyone was home that night Younghyun told the pack what he had seen. Everyone was over the moon with excitement at the idea of Changkyun getting better. Even Jooheon, who would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous, felt elated at the idea that Changkyun was getting better. 

  
Jooheon’s jealousy didn’t last long. Soon it was his turn to take care of Changkyun alone. Jooheon had been home with the others and had been caring for the small omega but he had never been with Changkyun alone. Hyungwon and Jooheon had been left in the morning with the small omega both taking turns to be next to the boy. Just after lunch Hyungwon had started to get himself ready for his lecture so Jooheon grabbed his textbooks and his ipad before settling down in the nest with Changkyun. 

Jooheon lay on his stomach taking notes from his textbook while Hyungwon made his way out the door calling out to the boy, 

“see you later heony, bye Changkyunie.” 

“see ya wonnie.” Joheon had called after the beta as he closed the front door. There was silence but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Jooheon started to work through his course work, humming whatever tune came to his mind.

He felt movement a minute or two later as the little omega next to him rolled closer and tucked himself against the alpha. A smile crept onto Jooheon’s face and the alpha abandoned his course work to cuddle the boy. Jooheon held the boy closer than usual, he found Changkyun’s scent beautiful but the boy smelt nothing like the rest of the pack. 

Everyone had agreed to not sent the boy in case he chose to leave them but Jooheon had protested finding the whole idea stupid. Changkyun had dropped because his wolf knew this was his place, his wolf was trying to ensure the pack chose him back. Not to mention the Hoseok felt that they were missing something and Hoseok’s instincts were never wrong. Jooheon just knew that it was Changkyun. 

So the boy defied his pack. He moved his hand to rest against the back of Changkyun’s head, holding the boy steady as he moved his head towards the omega’s neck. Changkyun moved on his own, presenting his neck for the alpha without Jooheon having to move it. Jooheon knew this was right as soon as that happened. So the alpha let himself slowly kiss at the junction of Changkyun’s neck and shoulder. Jooheon slowly started to rub his cheek across the area he had just kissed and smiled when a happy sigh came from the boy under him. 

Jooheon stayed like that, senting Changkyun as the small omega sighed happily under him. Once he was sure that the boy was starting to smell like him he moved to senting the other side of his neck, repeating the actions he had just done.

It continued to bring happy sighs out of the boy underneath him. Then a hand grabbed the one holding Jooheon up. The alpha looked down to see Changkyun holding his wrist, he looked back at the omega’s face to see him blinking his eyes open.

“Hi there Changkyun.” he greeted the omega once he had fully opened his eyes

“Jooheony.” it was hoarse but to Jooheon it was the most beautiful sound. He pulled the omega closer to him, letting a kiss land just above Changkyun’s scent glands.

“Should i grab you some water?” the omega took a moment to think before shaking his head,

“Can I sent you insead?” it was quiet and judging by the look on Changkyun’s face he had only realised what he said once it was said. Jooheon just smiled and nodded at the boy.

“How do you wanna do it ‘kyun?” the boy under him shrugged and looked at Jooheon before looking away. 

“I’ve never done it before.” Jooheon had mixed emotions about that; but he wouldn’t show them, only smiling. The boy had never been cared for in any capacity if he had never been scented or sented someone else because all wolves need it, even just platonically. But Jooheon was excited at the idea of being the boy’s first. He only smiled at the boy and pulled him into his lap. 

Changkyun fell forward against the alpha, struggling to hold his weight after being unmoving for so long. Jooheon smiled and waited for the boy to pull himself up so that he could sit in the alpha’s lap properly. 

Once Changkyun had righted himself, Jooheon let his hands move to hold the boy’s waist. 

“Umm Jooheon hyung, what do I do?” Jooheon smiled at the shy boy in his lap. 

“Whatever feels right to you Changkyunnie, there’s no ‘right’ way to scent someone.” that seemed to ease the younger wolf who then slowly leaned in to kiss at the junction of Jooheon’s neck, just above his scent glands. The small omega let his face then rub against the skin there, gentle as if he didn’t want to hurt the alpha. He moved to the other side and did the same. He then leaned closer to Jooheon, sniffing to see if the alpha smelt enough like him. He wasn’t satisfied with his work, judging by the way he instantly went back to rubbing his face against the olders skin, a little harder than before. They stayed that way for a couple minutes Jooheon guessed, before the small boy moved back, sniffed at the alpha, and then smiled. 

Neither moved for a couple more minutes until Changkyun tugged at the older’s sleeve.

“Hyung, where is the bathroom?” Jooheon helped the boy to his feet and down the hall to the bathroom, telling the boy that he would be in the kitchen grabbing some food for them and to shout if he needed anything. 

On his way to the kitchen Jooheon grabbed his phone. He called Hyunwoo, the pack alpha picking up almost straight away.

“Hyung, he’s back. Like awake and talking and walking around and…”   
“I’m on my way home, call our beta's. I'll get Hoseok and Min.”

“Okay hyung.”

The alpha hung up and called Kihyun and Hyungwon, everyone was heading back. as he placed his phone on the counter he saw Changkyun walk into the kitchen. He opened his arms for the boy who fell into them straight away. 

“Everyone is on their way home, so I thought we could order dinner. What do you think of fried chicken?” The omega frowned before looking up at Jooheon,

“What’s fried chicken?” Jooheon smiled at the boy before picking his phone back up and leading the omega to sit with him on one of the couches.

“You're about to find out.” His smile made Changkyun smile.


	6. Fried Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun faces the pack for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
firstly I am sooooo sorry for the long wait but secondly, I really want your opinions so if you could please read the note at the end and take the time to tell me what you think it would be really appreciated.

Once Jooheon had finished ordering the chicken he pulled Changkyun closer, letting the small boy’s head rest against his chest, right above his heart.

They stayed like that for a moment before Changkyun shot up. His mind was racing, thoughts flying around at a breakneck speed.

_ Stupid Changkyun, what are you doing? Scenting an alpha of a pack you aren’t a part of. Hyunwoo hyung is gonna hate me. I should have… I… it was supposed to be him right? What if they kick me out. How long have I been there in the nest? Surely they don’t want me to trouble them anymore. Kihyun said he would cook a delicious meal for me. but we ordered food, that was so rude of me. I.. it... _

“Changkyun, baby, what’s wrong.” Jooheon, Jooheon was here. Jooheon would protect him. Right?

“I should have… Hyunwoo hyung…. and Kihyun hyung and… the chicken and…”   
“Shhh, baby I’ve got you. None of that matters. Okay? Are you worried because you scented me and not Hyunwoo hyung?” a small nod, “Ahh that doesn’t matter, hyung will just be happy that you’re with us. Now, what’s this about Ki hyung and chicken?” The omega looked less distressed but he was still frowning.

“Kihyun hyung said that once I was awake he would cook for me, but we ordered chicken so now he can’t cook.” The sad look on the small boy’s face was precious. 

“Changkyun ah, Ki hyung was in class. He would’ve done the same because the only thing he wants is to make sure you eat.” The frown disappeared from Changkyun’s face, leaving the boy looking at Jooheon.

“Hyung, if they do get mad you’ll protect me right?” Jooheon chuckled and pulled the younger closer.

“With my life baby, I’ll protect you with my life.” The promise pacified the omega who lay back down on Jooheon’s chest. Again it didn’t last long. The door swung open and Minhyuk, Hoseok and Hyungwon all but ran at the omega. Kihyun and Hyunwoo just walked in, the alpha gently closing the door behind Kihyun. 

“Boys! Don’t you go overwhelming him.” Kihyun’s voice anchored Changkyun as he felt himself becoming overwhelmed by all the scents around him. The trio froze in their place before all approaching him, one by one, leaving kisses on his hair or cheek and then moving to place their bags away and change into more comfy clothes. Kihyun then made his way over to the boy and sat on the nest. Changkyun untangled himself from Jooheon to sit in Kihyun’s lap. 

The beta sniffed at the boy before snorting and looking at the youngest alpha.   
“I was waiting for you to do that.” it was soft and almost humorous. All Changkyun cared about is that it wasn’t angry. Kihyun turned away from Jooheon to look at the boy in his lap. He held the back of Changkyun’s hair and the boy instantly presented his neck. Kihyun kissed just above the scent gland before rubbing his face against the skin, often stopping to kiss Changkyun on his neck or jaw or to speak words of praise; telling the young boy how beautiful he was and how happy the pack was to have him. Changkyun was all but purring in Kihyun’s hands, letting his weight rest on Jooheon who was still holding him. Eventually, the elder pulled away, eyes moving to look at a smiling Hyunwoo. Changkyun’s eyes soon fell on Hyunwoo who smiled even more. 

“Can I come scent you ‘kyun ah?” Why the pack alpha was asking for his permission had Changkyun stumped but he nodded anyway. Hyunwoo moved to the nest, picking Changkyun up out of Jooheon’s arms and carried him to the loveseat in the corner. Kihyun walked over with a blanket and kissed both the leader and Changkyun as he turned to leave. Hyunwoo smiled down at Changkyun who was appreciating how stunning the man before him looked.   
“Hyung you're really pretty.” Hyunwoo smiled at the compliment.   
“Really? Thank you ‘Kyunkyun, I think you’re very pretty too.” Changkyun could feel his cheeks heating up. Hyunwoo kissed the smaller boy’s forehead and then moved his hands to the lower part of Changkyun’s back, pulling him closer to his chest and instantly moving to kiss above his scent glands. Hyunwoo proceeded to nip at the skin of Changkyun’s neck and then nuzzle his face as close as he could. Where Jooheon was a little more erratic in his pace, Hyunwoo was consistent. Where Kihyun had been very gentle, Hyunwoo was a little more bold. But more than anything Hyunwoo’s scent was so much stronger. Changkyun knew it was because Hyunwoo was the pack alpha but it still amazed him. How could someone’s scent be so strong?

The doorbell sounded but Hyunwoo didn’t stop. The alpha tightened his grip on the omega in his arms so Changkyun rubbed his cheek against Hyunwoo’s. Minhyuk had grabbed the food and was now sitting on the couch with Jooheon next to him. Hoseok sat on the other couch, facing the loveseat so he could watch over Hyunwoo and Changkyun. Kihyun and Hyungwon had come into the room carrying the plates and had settled on the nest. 

Hyunwoo didn’t stop until Kihyun coughed. “Hyung.” Hyunwoo held the omega close as Changkyun tried to hide in the alpha’s arms; his cheeks bright red. Kihyun called out again,

“Hyung.” this time Hyunwoo looked up at his eldest beta. Kihyun grumbled something under his breath that made Hyungwon snort, Hyunwoo guessed it was a comment about jumping the omega or something like that. “Changkyun needs to eat something, so if you wouldn’t mind letting him go it would be beneficial for all parties.” Changkyun was alert the moment he heard his name, turning slightly so he could see the beta. 

“Hyung, Changkyun has never had fried chicken before.” Jooheon had said nonchalantly. 

“Really?” Minhyuk sounded excited, “awww ‘kyun it’s the best thing ever. there aren't good enough words to describe it but trust me its life-changing.” Jooheon smacked the older alpha up the back of the head causing Hoseok to laugh. Kihyun moved to stand before Changkyun. 

“Hi baby, do you want to come try some chicken?” Changkyun felt Hyunwoo’s arms loosen around his waist and nodded at the beta. Kihyun extended his hand for the omega who took it and stood. The pair moved to sit in the nest. The chicken smelt amazing, like really amazing. Changkyun watched as Hyungwon placed a couple pieces on a plate and gave it to Hoseok who started to eat it with his bare hands. Kihyun handed Changkyun a plate and the boy held it but made no move to get anything.

“Look Kyun! These are the best bits, here.” Minhyuk had appeared behind Changkyun and had taken the omega’s plate and was piling on the chicken. He handed the plate back to Changkyun when Kihyun handed the alpha a plate. Minhyuk piled chicken high on his plate while Changkyun watched. If he looked around Changkyun could see all of the alphas eating with their bare hands. Hyungwon was still picking the pieces of chicken he wanted while Kihyun had a full plate and was watching Changkyun.

“Come sit ‘kyun.” The omega nodded and moved to sit next to the oldest beta. He picked up the chicken and held it in his hands for a moment before bringing it to his lips. It was strange. Changkyun bit into the meat and chewed it. Upon deciding he liked it, Changkyun swallowed the mouthful of meat and looked at the wolves around him. The pack was eating and chatting away so Changkyun let himself follow their lead. He ate quietly basking in the feeling of belonging. It was still strange to him but something made him think it would be okay. 

Slowly the pack finished off their food and packed away their plates. Changkyun moved to the kitchen to help wash the used items. After all, that was an omega thing to do. Kihyun was busy running the water and putting everything away. Changkyun didn’t know what to do, but he knew he wanted to help. His confusion led to Changkyun releasing pheromones unconsciously. Kihyun had instantly turned upon smelling the young omega. 

“Kyun, puppy, what’s wrong?” Puppy, Changkyun liked the way it sounded.

“I… it’s just that I should be cleaning up cause that's an omega’s job but” he was cut off by Kihyun hugging him. Changkyun let himself go lax in the beta’s arms.

“Oh ‘kyun. that’s not true pup. I do the washing up because I find it relaxing. It’s not my job because of my class.” the omega nodded but still smelt distressed. from where he stood Kihyun could see that Hyungwon was cuddled up to Jooheon. Where Hyunwoo had been sitting was now empty and Kihyun assumed that the pack alpha was showering with Minhyuk. Looking around again Kihyun’s eyes locked on Hoseok who was laying on the couch, phone in hand. 

“Hey pup, how about you go lay down with ‘seok?” the omega in his arms nodded but made no move to do so. Kihyun smiled before leading Changkyun to the couch. Hoseok looked up at the movement and must have smelt the distress coming off Changkyun because the alpha dropped his phone and had started moving so he could hold the omega. Kihyun slightly moved the small omega into the alpha’s lap before heading back to the kitchen.

Changkyun let himself slump against Hoseok. there was something different about being in the alpha’s arms. Once Hoseok felt the omega slump he felt mild dread seep in.    
“Pup?” Changkyun looked up at him, teary-eyed. Hoseok felt himself relax at the thought that Changkyun hadn’t dropped again but something was still wrong. He pulled the boy close and sat the pair of them up, rather than staying laying down.

“Puppy? What’s wrong?” Hoseok never really used this tone on anyone in the pack except maybe Kihyun. It was soft and somewhere in the back of the alpha’s mind, he knew it to be something biological. It had the desired effect because Changkyun looked back up at him and let the tears pooling in his eyes fall.

“I don't know Hoseok hyung. It… well… it’s just not right.” Hoseok felt his head cock to one side as he tried to decipher the meaning of the sentence. Luckily the omega was willing to divulge more information. “It’s just that you all care so much. and Kihyun does the dishes willingly. there are so many of you and you all care but there isn’t just one alpha. there's four of you. and two betas. but you're not weak. they always said a pack with anything other than one alpha and lots of omegas was weak and I thought that sounded stupid and now I look at you all and it was stupid but I… how much do I really know then. Was it all lies?” Hoseok could hear the hurt and confusion the small boy was harboring. Changkyun’s scent was sour and made Hoseok’s chest hurt with the knowledge that the boy in his arms was hurting. 

“Ah puppy, I don’t know what they told you but you don’t have to worry. Can you tell me something you know for sure? what’s the first thing you think of that you know is true?” Hoseok expected the small boy to tell him that he knew his name was Changkyun or that he knew his birthday. What Hoseok was not expecting was what left the boy’s mouth.

“Here, with you guys, is safe.”

It was a layered response and Hoseok was left with so much information to unpack. He didn’t though. Instead Hoseok pulled Changkyun into his arms and laid the boy down on the couch so he could hover over him. 

“Yeah kyun, here with us is safe. I’ll make sure of it.” Changkyun smiled shyly at the alpha hovering over him before presenting his neck. Part of Hosek knew that it was an animalistic instinct but he ignored it in favor of scenting the tiny omega before him. Hoseok was slow. He wanted to savor it all and at the same time, part of him wanted to watch the omega under him fall apart slowly. It was something instinctual that pulled Hoseok to the younger.

Hoseok pressed feather-light kisses to Changkyun’s exposed neck making the omega squirm. Changkyun wanted more. Hoseok was slow and gentle. Leaving only soft presses of his lips to the smaller boy’s neck had the exact reaction he had wanted. Changkyun whined. It was loud enough that everyone else, who had now gathered in the living room to watch the pair, heard it clearly.

Hoseok persisted at a painfully slow pace for a couple minutes before kissing the small omega on the lips. Changkyun felt all the tension and anticipation in his body evaporate. He kissed the older back feeling himself losing his grip on reality. Hoseok had also grown impatient and moved to press his face against the scent glands in Changkyun's neck. The alpha ran his face across the spot repeatedly before moving so that he could bite softly at the spot before returning to rubbing his cheek against the boy’s neck. Soon enough Hoseok was satisfied with his work on one side. He took Changkyun’s chin in his hands and turned the boy’s face so that he had access to the other side of the boy’s neck. The process repeated much like on the other side and Hoseok could feel the boy below him purring with content. He flipped the both of them over and let the omega lay on top of him.

Changkyun’s head felt fuzzy but he registered being on top of Hoseok and moved to bite and rub at the alpha’s neck. Changkyun could feel himself moving to scent the older but his head was hazy. Once he had finished scenting both sides of Hoseok’s neck he let his head fall down against the alpha’s chest, above his heart. Changkyun felt his eyes flutter closed.

“Holy shit.” The sentence was breathed out into the room by Jooheon. Everyone agreed silently with head nods. Hoseok looked up at the pack members crowding the living room. The alpha wore a smile that shone so brightly. Hoseok almost looked to be glowing. 

Hyunwoo smiled and let out a deep breath. Hoseok looked at the pack alpha who was wearing a small smile. “Hoseok, I haven’t seen you like that for quite some time.” The members knew he was referring to that one time two years ago when Kihyun wouldn’t calm down or relax so Hoseok had done almost the exact same thing. Kihyun blushed at the memory and Minhyuk smiled, pulling the beta into his lap. 

“I know hyung, he really is something.” said Hyungwon. The model looking beta then shot a look at Kihyun before turning to Hyunwoo. “But hyung, he hasn’t had a heat yet and now he's all out of it again. what if…” they knew what the youngest beta was hinting at. 

“If Changkyun does go into heat because of this then we call Wonpil and can go from there.” Hyunwoo’s tone, while supposed to convey finality, held more of a tone of worry. They all hoped for Changkyun’s sake that that wouldn’t be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to tackle the topic of heats in this fic and I was wanting to know what the audience is more comfortable with so that I know who to go about writing it. Basically I want to know if you would prefer I stay on the pg kind of style or if it's alright for the content to be more explicit. obviously, if it becomes more explicit I will add the appropriate tags but I just kinda wanted everyone's opinion before I make a decision either way.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be up soon, but please check out my other works. if there is anything particular you would like to see me do, for this story or maybe a different story, feel free to harass me @CaiteeRants on my writing twitter. have a great day :)


End file.
